


Caprizant

by alphai



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Church Isn't an AI, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphai/pseuds/alphai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(caprizant: of the pulse, uneven or irregular) Sometimes I wonder why you're still here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caprizant

**Author's Note:**

> per request from my rp blog AND hey its my first rvb fic  
> expect more gays very soon

“So…this actually happened, right?”

Tucker’s voice echoed slightly off the walls of the base, and as he had learned to do over the years, Church decided to ignore him at first.

“I mean, it seems like the sort of shit you guys would pull if you just wanted to fuck with me,” Tucker continued. “But you’ve even got Caboose in on it, and he’s never been able to keep jokes a secret for very—”

“Yes, it happened,” Church finally replied, turning to were Tucker was seated on his bed. The entire room was still littered with medical supplies from Doc’s visit, even though Church was certain that he hadn’t used most of it in the first place. “You really think we’d dump all of this useless crap in your bunk for a prank? You had an alien baby, congratulations.”

Church kicked at some sort of bulky instrument, watching it roll over the floor and into the wall.

“Guess I’m still trying to wrap my head around _how_ that happened.” Tucker laid back on his cot, causing the worn and rusty springs to creak loudly.

“I don’t know, I didn’t ask.” Church shrugged, crossing his arms. “This just seemed like the sort of weird bullshit that could only happen to you.”

“Aww, you were _worried_ about me.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s okay to admit that you’ve basically been in love with me for three years. I won’t judge.”

“You’re _still_ full of yourself even after having a fucking alien spawn come out of your body.”

“Like you wouldn’t _love_ to be full of myself. Bow ch—”

Not letting him finish, Church grabbed a rag and threw it across the room, hitting Tucker squarely in the face with it.

“Don’t be a jackass,” Church snapped. “I called Doc because I didn’t want you to die. Like hell I was going to let the reds gain an advantage because one of my men stole a sword and got fucked by an alien.”

“Like you actually care about this war,” Tucker laughed, tossing the rag back at Church’s feet. “Sometimes I wonder why you’re still here.”

This actually made Church pause. He knew what Tucker meant, of course. The incident with a tank would have been more than enough motivation for anyone else to pack up and leave (not before collecting a sizable bonus for pain and suffering), but Church had stayed. If he was lucky enough to survive something like that, it might be worth something to stick around.

At least, that was what he told himself.

Finding motivation to actually stay in this shitty base in a canyon full of assholes seemed harder these days.

“It’s not like I have anything better to do,” he mumbled, crossing the room to sit next to Tucker. “All my friends are here, it’s actually exciting sometimes, and I get money. It’s my best option right now.”

“But you could still do something important if you pulled out and went home.” It was hard to tell when Tucker was being sincere, but Church was almost convinced this time. “I mean, you may be a terrible soldier, but maybe there’s something on Earth that you could be less terrible at.”

Church responded by shoving Tucker in the shoulder, almost causing him to fall off the bed and onto the concrete floor.

“Hey, be careful with me!” Tucker snapped back, readjusting himself and giving Church a lighter shove back. “I just had a baby!”

“What are you going to do with it?” Church asked, turning to look at Tucker. It wasn’t easy to tell with is dark skin, but he still looked like shit. He clearly hadn’t slept well in days, and there wasn’t as much color in his face as there was normally. “It’s not like you’re in any condition to raise a kid, especially here.”

“Doc can help.” Tucker answered, almost sounding too sure of himself. “I mean, if he’s able to keep O’Malley in check. He was the only one who actually did something useful for me when I was out of it, remember?”

Tucker gave Church a very pointed look, and Church almost wanted to shove him again.

“Like cleaning up your vomit and getting you food at three in the morning wasn’t useful. Fuck you.” Church tried to sound genuinely angry, but Tucker was right. He had been worried. This was the first time that Tucker had actually been in danger since he had been deployed here.

“Thanks.”

“…What?”

“Thank you for taking care of me. There, happy?”

Tucker seemed to have a new found skill for making Church forget how to talk.

“I…I was just…”

“Dude,” Tucker sighed, slinging an arm around Church’s shoulder. “You’re terrible at this.”

“Terrible at what? _What_ is happening right now?” Church didn’t make any attempts to pull away, but he shot an incredulous look towards Tucker.

“Just give me a second to relax, okay?” Tucker said quietly. Church wasn’t entirely sure what he meant, but he kept any of his responses quiet, actually letting himself sink his weight into Tucker.

And Church would never admit it, but he needed some time to relax as well. Not that this position made it easy, since Church’s face was right against Tucker’s chest, and he could hear just how fucked up his heartbeat sounded.

“You’d better not die from this,” Church mumbled. “I’d be really pissed off.”

“Of course you would.” Tucker gave Church a lazy pat on the arm, but Church could hear his heart flutter slightly. “Like I said, you’re in love with me. And you _will_ take care of my kid if something happens to me, right?”

“By ‘take care of,’ I’m guessing you don’t mean ‘shoot in the face if it tries to drink my blood,’ right?”

“Asshole.”

“Douche.”

Tucker laughed again, and Church allowed himself to join in. Tucker had been sick for weeks, and gone for even longer before that. Tucker had been a part of this team—a part of Church’s life—for so long that not having him around felt foreign and _wrong_.

But this was another thing that Church would never admit. He would never let Tucker have the satisfaction of being right. Not yet, anyway.


End file.
